Lies, Secrets, and Revelations
by XxEyelinerHeartsxX
Summary: Diana Meade reached her breaking point after everything that happened in Chance Harbor. She fled town to find something new. What happens when she ends up in Mystic Falls and finds out bad news and ends up involved in crazy situations that just may reawaken her dark magic? DianaxKol, DianaxMatt, Possible DianaxKolxMatt.


**Okay, so I have finally gotten around to writing this! It is an idea that has come to my head! And yes, this is eventually gonna be a crossover with Pretty Little Liars as well. I'm just not sure when yet, but it's gonna happen! Anyway, enjoy!**

One would think a road trip nearly clear across the country would take nearly a week due to the amount of times they'd have to stop to rest and to eat, but with Grant's driving, it took half that amount of time. Diana wanted to see the East Coast first and Grant was going to grant her that wish, disregarding the pun. Diana and Grant arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia when Diana pledged to run away from her home town, Chance Harbor, Washington, after traumatic supernatural events, but before that, they got into a crazy ride along the way.

_When they were in Ohio, they were stopping at a rest stop during the day. Grant bought Diana a bag of chips and Diana laughed._

"_What's so funny?" he asked her._

"_You trying to make me fat?" she joked._

"_Maybe." he smiled. _

_Diana made a dramatic gasp as she playfully slapped him on the arm and he put his hands up in mock surrender. Then he gave her the chips as a peace-offering, even though there was no real tension between the two. She gladly took them and snacked on them while she was walking next to him. Then Diana noticed a fat cop talking to a fifteen year old girl._

"_Yeah, so I'm gonna have to search you." he said to her. _

"_On what grounds?" she asked._

"_Your eyes look a little dilated, I have to make sure you have no drugs."_

"_That's crazy!" the girl exclaimed. "I don't do drugs or drink! It is a personal choice!"_

"_If you don't consent to the search, you will have to be arrested." the cop said._

_The fifteen year old had a look of horror because she could not afford to get in trouble with her parents, so she, not knowing the law, turned around and the cop put his hand up her skirt causing her to quiver._

"_That's enough!" Diana intervened. "You can't do that! She did not have to consent to a search and you have no proof that she has any drugs on her! Plus, that was highly inappropriate the way you were feeling her legs. Also, that bulge in your pants really doesn't help your case one bit."_

"_This really isn't your business." he said to her angrily._

"_Sexual harassment is the business of anyone around, and I'm not someone who just stands by and does _nothing _while something evil is going on!" Diana retorted. "Run!" she turned to the girl._

_The girl merely stared at her shocked and scared._

"_I said RUN!" Diana shouted at her. She gave Diana a grateful nod before running away._

"_Hey, get back here!" the cop chased after the girl. Grant tackled him to the ground and Diana's jaw dropped in both surprise and near laughter. The girl had made it up the hill and got in a car her friends were driving and they drove off, literally impossible to catch due to the only officer within the vicinity having Grant on top of him. Diana then took it upon herself to dump the remaining contents of her bag of chips on the officer's head._

"_You're gonna pay." he sneered at the two._

"_Diana, let's get out of here!" Grant shouted as he got up, grabbed her hand, and ran with her. They got in the car and Grant sped out of the parking lot and sped on the highway. In a matter of minutes, cops that happened to be in the same area were on their tail with it being obvious that the perverted cop radioed them._

"_Grant, what on Earth were you thinking?!" Diana shouted at him, not able to control her laughter. "She would've been able to get away! He was fat!"_

"_You said to me that first night when you told me everything that you wanted to do something different. That you wanted to be irresponsible and crazy and even break the law. Well, I wanted to make that happen for you!" Grant smiled at her._

"_This is so crazy though!" Diana was ecstatic. "We are literally insane!"_

"_You're welcome." Grant smiled at her._

_Diana smiled at him and she was about to thank him, but then she saw cops coming from two different entrances to the road."LOOK OUT!" she screamed._

_Grant swerved on the brakes and caused them to go the wrong way momentarily. Then he drove on one of those entrances and was going the wrong direction from which he was supposed to drive, causing a car that was about to take that entrance and beep at him, but then he got on the bridge that was over them and finally he was going in the right direction again, but not before the fat cop was able to catch on to what they were doing and start tailgating them. _

"_Shit!" Diana sped up and the cop got angry. Then the other two that they outsmarted found a way on the trail they were going. _

"_Well, luckily they haven't been able to set up a road block yet." Grant said._

"_No, but the other two are gaining on us!" Diana panicked but still laughed._

"_Hmm." Grant said as he looked around. He noticed an area that construction was going on. "Diana, I trust you can put your magic to good use, because I don't think that ramp is going to hold this car."_

"_I think I can do something." Diana smiled at him. Then she focused on the ramp and the strength of the car before closing her eyes. Grant trusted her and he drove on the ramp causing the car to go flying in the air. Diana opened her eyes and she and Grant had massive smiles on their faces while they were suspended in midair. Then she focused on the strength of the car and made sure they had a safe land with no damage to the car. Meanwhile, the fat idiot cop attempted to fly on the ramp, but the ramp broke underneath his car and there was no way for the cops to continue following Diana and Grant. Then they had a victory kiss, for they knew that they were safe._

* * *

_Grant became aware of Diana and who she was, what she was, and everything that happened in Chance Harbor that drove her away the morning that they left town. They had arrived at The Davenport Hotel and Tower in Spokane, Washington. Their arrival time was five in the morning since they left at the midnight of those tragic events. _

"_I know we're not exactly halfway across the country yet, but driving can get tiring." Grant said to her in the Australian accent she loved so much. "I understand." Diana smiled at him, but she couldn't keep herself from looking down at the Balcoin symbol on her hand, which she was hiding from Grant all night. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "I'm fine." she faked another smile._

"_You've been quiet just about the entire car ride." Grant pointed out. "Just five hours ago you were so happy. What happened?" She looked at him with surprise that he cared. Adam didn't care to ask what was wrong with her the times she felt insecure about Cassie being around. All of a sudden, the fact that someone cared how she felt was a foreign concept to her. _

"_Everything is fine, really." she insisted. "I'm just tired." _

"_Well then, let's get to a nice, comfy bed, shall we?" he smiled. _

"_We shall!" she said._

* * *

_They settled into bed that night and Diana was facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her anyway and she smiled. Then she caught sight of the symbol on her hand in her peripheral and she burst into tears._

"_Diana?" Grant asked her. "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine." Diana tried to hide her crying._

_Grant merely turned her around to face him. "No, you're not. Please tell me what's wrong."_

_Diana just looked at him. She didn't know what to say to him._

"_Diana, you have been secretive all night." Grant was growing frustrated. "I want to know what the hell is going on here, and I want to know now."_

"_I-" she started but she didn't know what to say after that, so she closed her mouth._

"_Diana, why are you running?" he asked her. "What is so bad about Chance Harbor that you couldn't stay?"_

_Diana remained quiet._

"_That's it." he said. "I can't do this anymore, Diana. I'm going to have to take you home."_

"_Wait!" she said as he got up from the bed. He stopped to look at her. "If I tell you, please promise me you won't think I'm crazy."_

_Grant merely got back in bed and sat next to her, putting his hand on her cheek and grinning. "Try me."_

_So, she told him everything that night. She told him about everything from when she first knew she was a witch to Cassie arriving into town. She told about the binding and eventual unbinding of the circle. She told him about how Faye caused a storm she couldn't stop, but Cassie could. She told him about Cassie accidentally releasing the demon that killed Nick. She told him about Jake showing up afterward and becoming a part of their circle. She told him about Adam falling for Cassie, despite being with her, and how she ended things with him. She told him about finding out that Charles Meade wasn't her father. She told him about finding out that John Blackwell, one of the most evil warlocks of all time, being her father, and about her dark magic. She told him about finding out that Charles Meade who she considered her real dad, being responsible for the death of Cassie's mom, which was that night he found her walking at night in his car. She told him about she and Cassie's face-off with John Blackwell, from when they were trapped in a circle he made to trap them, and how Cassie was choking Diana to anger her enough to activate the dark magic within her. She told him about how that got them out of captivity and how they used the crystal skull to kill John Blackwell. Then she told him about the way she left Cassie and why she did it. She couldn't handle all the dark magic, and being around her made it impossible to get away from it._

"_Wow." Grant said to her._

"_You actually believe me?" Diana asked him incredulously._

"_Diana, I know about the existence of the supernatural." Grant told her. "I've known it my whole life. However, I know more about vampires and werewolves than I do witches."_

_Diana nodded in understanding, then happy tears crept up. "You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you this, but I was scared."_

_He hugged her and stroked her hair. "It's okay. I'm sorry I was so pushy."_

"_I forgive you." Diana cried happily as his hands were stroking her hair and their faces were close. Then they shared a passionate kiss that led to them laying down and doing other things._

* * *

It was indeed a crazy ride for Diana so far, but somehow she was drawn to the town Mystic Falls in which they arrived. She had originally intended to be in a big city like Manhattan or Boston, but something about Mystic Falls made her want to stick around for a while. They arrived at a nice motel and checked in. Then Grant suggested that they take a walk around and find somewhere to have lunch.

Two brothers, Kol and Klaus Mikaelson were walking around together. Hanging out with Klaus was the last place Kol wanted to be, considering the fact that Klaus had him daggered for about a century. Kol gave him an angry glare every chance he had.

"Now brother, while we are going out to lunch like mother so kindly suggested, can you at least try to act like you like me for at least an hour?" Klaus asked him.

"No can do." Kol nearly hissed. "Unlike you, I am not backstabbing and two-faced. You _literally _stabbed me in the fucking back."

"I had reasoning for doing what I did, Kol." Klaus said. "You will thank me for it one day."

"Like hell I-" Kol stopped in mid sentence when he noticed Diana and Grant talking and laughing as they walked holding hands. He smiled at Diana.

"Like what you see?" Klaus interrupted his thoughts.

Kol ignored him as he tried to figure out what it was about her that made her stand out. Klaus knew what feeling Kol was getting because he was getting the same feeling, however his feelings were less intense than Kol's because Kol had feelings of attraction involved as well. However, it wasn't to say that Klaus didn't find her attractive, he just had other things on his mind.

"You know, mother's ball is tonight." Klaus said to Kol finally breaking him out of his thoughts.

"And?" Kol said angrily. "What of it?"

"Perhaps you could go give her an invitation." Klaus suggested.

"No, because this is your way of bribing me to forgive you and it's not gonna work!" Kol said bitterly. "Besides, she already has a boyfriend."

"And that stops you because?" Klaus asked him.

"You know, brother, I am offended." Kol said. "I may take what I want under usual circumstances, but to get her into bed would require rape, and I like to think that despite how sour I generally am, I am in fact a gentleman."

"Oh brother." Klaus said. "I know you want her there and I'm going to make it happen for you. Besides, you could compel her."

"You are impossible!" Kol threw his hands up then walked away as Klaus approached Diana and Grant, intentionally walking in front of Diana, coming close to bumping into her, while looking down at his cell phone.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry love." he apologized. "I should have watched where I was going."

"No worries." Diana laughed. "I'm Diana and this is Grant."

"Well, I think I could introduce myself." Grant teased her.

"Sorry." she laughed.

"No worries." Grant smiled at her. "I'm sorry for being rude, what is your name?"

"I'm Klaus." he shook his hand and Grant returned the handshake. "How about to make up for my folly, I invite you two to the ball my mother is having at our house tonight? It is the least I can do."

"You know, that sounds like fun." Grant said. "What do you think Diana?"

"Sure, I'm in!" she said excitedly.

"Here are some invitations." Klaus said as he pulled two card-sized papers out of his wallet. When he handed them to Diana, their fingers briefly touched and suddenly, a blood-curdling and bone-chilling feeling washed over her body causing her to drop the invitations and look at him with a frightened expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked her sounding genuinely concerned.

Diana shook her head and closed her eyes from embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm sorry." she said. "I don't know what came over me. I just got dizzy for a second."

"No worries." Klaus said as he picked up the invitations and handed them to Grant. "Anyway, I have to go find my little brother. It appears he has run off again. I hope to see you both tonight."

"You can count on it." Grant smiled at him. Klaus smiled at the both of them before walking away and Grant turned to Diana. "Well, he seemed nice."

"Yeah." Diana nodded her head agreeing. "He did."

"So, after lunch shall I help you pick out a dress?"

"You shall." Diana smiled and she linked her arm with his before walking into the Mystic Grill with him.

**Yes, I am aware that not all cops are bad and that there are good ones. But the ones that are in it to satisfy their hunger for power do exist as well, and this does happen. A friend of mine's little sister was sexually molested by a cop when she was 15. But anyway, how did I do with introducing the characters? I would love some feedback! Please review!**


End file.
